De corazones rotos a heridas sanadas
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Harry tiene un problema. Un problema que le ha llevado a ser humillado y avergonzado por sus parejas, pero cuando se encuentra con Draco y comienza a surgir algo, Harry debe replantearse si desea o no tener una relación. Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


Holas!

Por fin, he sufrido mucho terminando este fic y es que ya lo tenía mas o menos listo en la tarde, pero me apagaron el pc y me fue imposible recuperar lo escrito u.u

**Del fic:** Aaaaah era algo que deseaba escribir, quizas con otras cosas mas, pero no tuve la inspiracion necesaria :/ Pero independientemente de, he quedado conforme con lo que surgio :D

**Advertencia:** Relación chico-chico si no te gusta, por favor no insultes.

Espero que les guste.

Bye.

P/d: Perdón la falta de ortografía.

* * *

_Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

.

.

.

**De corazones rotos a heridas ****sanadas**

Ginny miró con evidente fastidio a su, hasta ese momento, novio.

Bufó.

Buscó su ropa regada por el piso y se la puso rápidamente.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarse de aquel mago. Ya no soportaba más la situación.

¡Ya era la quinta vez que le hacía eso!

Se arregló el vestido y el cabello, y sin dirigirle ninguna mirada salió de aquella habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Nunca escuchó el llanto desconsolado de su pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia unos cuatro meses que la guerra había acabado.

El mundo mágico aún no se recuperaba completamente de las pérdidas materiales y humanas.

Muchos de los magos que vivieron en carne propia aquella pesadilla quedaron marcados de por vida y no solo por, o con, heridas físicas, sino psicológicas.

La mayoría de ellos tienen pesadillas, ataques de pánico en los lugares cerrados, traumas con el fuego o simplemente paranoia.

El trío de oro no estuvo ajeno a aquello.

Hermione muchas veces siente una quemazón en su brazo, obviamente es algo que su mente produce, también tiene pesadillas sobre esa noche y la guerra.

Su novio, Ron sufrió más heridas físicas que psicológicas. Torturas y evidentes cicatrices en su cuerpo son con lo que el pelirrojo tiene que vivir día a día.

Quizás, el más afectado fue Harry. A diferencia de sus amigos y muchos otros, el moreno había desistido de tomar alguna terapia psicológica alegando que se encontraba perfectamente. Él tenía a Ginny y por, y con, ella superaría sus "traumas". Lamentablemente la pelirroja no fue de mucha ayuda. Con un dolor enorme Harry tuvo que dejarla y olvidar; ella.

Harry intentó sanar la herida que aquella chica, con palabras, le había hecho. Se concentró en el Curso de Aurores y en buscar otra relación estable.

Se concentró en olvidar…

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Estás bien? —Shacklebolt le tocó el hombro y lo miró preocupado.

Harry cerró los ojos y luego asintió —Sí, lo estoy.

El hombre mayor hizo una mueca —Lo siento.

—No más que yo.

Shacklebolt se sentó junto a su compañero de misión.

Estaban en San Mungo.

Harry llevaba casi un año de entrenamiento. Como era bueno en lo que hacía lo buscaban de apoyo en la Central de Aurores. Shacklebolt había sido designado como su tutor, además era un muy buen amigo.

La nueva modalidad, desde hacía algunos meses, era que debían ser un equipo de tres, es decir: Shacklebolt, Hayden Price y él. Y debido a la segunda estaban ahí, Hayden era una buena compañera, compañera y amante, que había perdido hacia unas horas en una misión.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —tanteó Shacklebolt.

Harry lo miró. Como explicarle que iba a terminar con Hayden esa misma noche —La verdad es que prefiero estar solo.

—Bien... Harry, yo, regresare a la Central de Aurores.

—Ve.

Shacklebolt se levantó y se fue a paso lento por aquel pasillo.

Harry se quedo ahí por unos minutos más. Hasta que decidió que era suficiente y se fue a un bar. De todas formas su "turno" había terminado y mañana no tenía que asistir a clases.

.

"Mystic" era un nuevo bar en Londres muggle, era concurrido, agradable y servían los mejores tragos.

Harry necesitaba beber y olvidar. ¡Dios! Le dolía tanto haber perdido a Hayden y no porque la amara, sino por el hecho de que había perdido a una buena amiga.

Pidió un tequila que al segundo le quemó la garganta y le alivio, de alguna manera, el dolor que sentía.

—Otro —murmuró. El barman no dijo nada y le sirvió el segundo vaso de tequila.

Después de que Ginny terminara con él, casi a la semana de salir de Hogwarts, se sintió desorientado y no sabía cómo acercarse a alguna mujer. Solo tuvo dos experiencias; Cho y vaya que a eso no podía llamar "experiencia" y luego a Ginny, realmente con ella había pasado los mejores momentos, pero los momentos desagradables, humillantes y tristes eran demasiados.

Después de ellas, había tenido dos relaciones más, dos relaciones que fueron tanto o más parecidas que las otras. Finalmente Hayden había aparecido en su vida y, por obvias razones, su relación iba por el mismo camino. Eso le había llevado a tomar la decisión de terminar con ella aquella noche, pero había muerto y junto con ella su secreto, el de Harry.

— ¡Nuevamente aquí, Potter! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Frunció el ceño.

Bueno, también, había olvidado mencionar que justo al tiempo que descubrió Mystic se había reencontrado con Draco Malfoy.

—Malfoy —se giró y elevó el tercer o cuarto, no lo sabía, tequila—, a tu salud —y se lo bebió.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se acercó.

—Leo un whisky, por favor, y otro tequila.

El barman le sonrió de medio lado al rubio y al minuto ambos tragos estaban en la barra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry mirando su nuevo tequila.

—Trabajo aquí, creí que te lo había dicho ayer.

Harry lo miró largamente —Lo había olvidado.

Draco bebió de su whisky y miró a su alrededor; era un día viernes que debía ser concurrido, pero estaba tranquilo, relajante y podía beber.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Alguien murió en la Academia de Aurores.

—Lo siento.

—No más que yo —dijo bebiendo de golpe su trago.

Draco hizo una mueca —Debo irme, no bebas demasiado.

El rubio se fue sin esperar respuesta, y Harry lo miró fijamente antes de pedir otro trago.

.

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, despertó solo en aquella inmensa cama. _Como debe ser_, pensó.

La resaca, maldita sea, le partía la cabeza. Con arrastre de pies fue hacia el baño: se lavó la cara y se puso los lentes. Buscó la milagrosa poción para después de una noche de copas y se la bebió; los efectos los sintió al segundo.

Cuando salió del baño. Su mandíbula cayó al piso.

Alguien, bueno un hombre, estaba de espaldas y se colocaba una camisa.

—Por fin… —murmuró él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un susurro. Anoche, no se había venido con nadie o… ¿O sí?

—Pasé la noche aquí —aclaró el otro.

Harry se tensó.

Bien, debía tranquilizarse.

No había amanecido desnudo por lo que no había tenido sexo. Y, bueno, si lo hubiese tenido y luego vestido lo sentiría. A menos que…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin aliento.

Draco frunció el ceño — ¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó divertido, terminando de abotonarse la camisa.

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Joder!_

No, no recordaba nada. Eso era terrible… si había tenido sexo, al parecer, con él.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Era imposible. En dado caso de haber sido así Malfoy se estaría burlado o se habría ido ya.

—Tú y yo tuvimos sexo, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Bueno ahí estaba.

Draco Malfoy mentía.

—Claro que no. Anoche tú me dejaste ahí.

Él asintió —Por supuesto estaba trabajando, y casi a las tres de la madrugada salí y tú estabas tirado en la barra divagando cosas sin sentido. Te traje aquí porque tú a duras penas me diste la dirección.

_Oh._

Bien, al parecer no recordaba nada.

— ¿Es broma? —preguntó intentando que todo fuera mentira.

—Tengo cara de broma, Potter —espetó, cansado, Draco.

Era imposible.

Realmente lo era.

Debía preguntar… ¿Debía hacerlo?

—Debo irme —dijo entonces Draco recogiendo la chaqueta del suelo.

—Espera…

El moreno le tomó de la muñeca.

—Tengo que irme —dijo tratando se soltarse.

—Bien.

Harry le soltó.

Si Draco Malfoy quiso decir algo se lo calló.

Y Harry lo agradeció, no estaba para humillaciones o burlas… además si algo así ocurría bien podía lanzarle un Obliviate como a los demás amantes que había tenido.

—Hasta más tarde.

Le dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento frío le removió el cabello y le hizo temblar un poco.

Odio mentir.

De cierta forma no lo había hecho, pero…

Draco cerró los ojos un momento antes de comenzar caminar.

Había tenido sexo con Potter, mejor dicho había tenido una especie de paja mutua con él.

Por supuesto que Potter estaba borracho hasta el punto de no poder sostenerse, así que tuvo que aplicarle un hechizo de sobriedad que ayudo muchísimo en lo egh… _hicieron_.

Suspiró deteniéndose un momento.

Jamás hubiese pensado que Potter fuera gay, aunque si lo pensaba un momento podía dilucidar que todo había sido consecuencia del trago. Cerró los ojos. Era una horrible sensación la que le producía ese momento porque sabía que solo pasaría una vez.

Realmente, ahora, no deseaba pensar en eso.

Siguió caminando un poco más antes de encontrar un callejón obscuro y poder desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar.

Joder. Maldición… maldición.

No volvería a beber más, nunca más. Lo juraba por todo su oro en Gringotts.

Apretó los puños. Que idiota, ahora solo debía esperar la noticia en El Profeta para que todos se burlasen.

Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que le había importado todo lo demás, menos el haberse acostado con un hombre y más si este era Malfoy. Debía reconocer que la idea no le asqueaba del todo; quizás un poquito, pero no lo suficiente como para golpearse contra las paredes. Jamás había pensado en otro hombre de manera sexual, y sin pensarlo se preguntó cómo habría sido estar con él sin todo el trago encima, obviamente muy distinto o muy parecido a lo que había vivido con las demás chicas.

Sacudió la cabeza.

En fin… no lo sabría nunca más.

Por otro lado había jurado no volver a beber, pero no había jurado no volver a Mystic.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciertamente se sorprendió al no encontrar, a la mañana siguiente, alguna noticia suya en El Profeta o algún vociferador de sus amigos.

De cierta forma estaba agradecido y a la vez intrigado. Por esa razón, y desde hacía meses, comenzó visitar más seguido Mystic. Malfoy estaba casi siempre y cuando no estaba prefería irse.

Harry prefirió no preguntarle nada a Malfoy; aquel "tema" era intocable, como si no hubiese pasado nunca.

Poco a poco, a medida que fueron pasando los meses, se fueron haciendo amigos. El barman siempre le daba uno que otro trago gratis; sí, había jurado no volver a beber, pero ahora lo hacía con moderación. El dueño de Mystic también era muy agradable, pero poco se le veía. Los meseros siempre cambiaban así que solo conocía al más viejo de todos.

—Disfrutando de la vista, Harry —susurró alguien a su espalda.

—Nop —movió la cabeza.

El hombre rió —Esta soltero desde que le conozco.

—Mmm…

—Yo que tú…

—No me van los hombres —digo no muy convencido.

Se escucho un tintineo de vasos —Seguro. Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo.

Harry miró de reojo a Leo —No puedo estar con nadie —susurró.

Leo bufó, pero la conversación quedó ahí.

Harry quiso creer que no sentía nada por Malfoy, pero inevitablemente Malfoy se convirtió en Draco. Y cuando eso pasó Draco no dudó en besarlo y Harry, bueno, no podía negar que había esperado aquel beso.

En aquel momento, luego de ese beso, Harry, con sentimientos a flor de piel y sabiendo que se está metiendo donde debe y donde quizás sufra, le pidió una cita a Malfoy.

El rubio se le queda mirando ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que se volvieron a ver? ¿Dos años y cifra? No lo recuerda. Reticente y, porque no decirlo, curioso; acepta.

Acepta y cree que es la mejor decisión cuando se encuentra riendo y disfrutando el momento. Se encuentra, quizás, un poco menos confuso de lo que estaba al principio. Le agradece a Harry. Sí, Harry. Que sea sincero al decirle que no sabe lo que siente y que, por obvias razones, esta confundido.

Las citas, los momentos, los recuerdos, siguen a través de los meses.

Harry se encuentra fuera del apartamento de Draco esperándolo. Han sido los mejores meses, meses lentos en la relación, meses en donde el reconocimiento y el conocerse han sido el centro y lo principal. Por supuesto que han existido besos, solo besos. Harry siente que está haciendo lo correcto, pero no puede evitar sentir miedo. Nadie sabe que están saliendo. Nadie ni siquiera lo sospecha.

—Hey —susurra Draco cerca muy cerca.

—Hola.

El besó es intenso y prometedor.

_Es increíble_, piensa Harry. Es mejor que cualquier beso que haya dado.

Se encaminan a un pequeño restaurant cerca de ahí. La cena es agradable, con una conversación fluida de cómo han sido sus días, de pequeñas cosas que surgen en el momento.

La noche fluye y así también las copas.

Harry esta medianamente bebido, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber que hace.

El golpe de viento frío, a media noche, les hace temblar un poco. Draco le arrastra hasta su apartamento. Harry sabe que debe resistirse, pero los besos y las caricias le aturden hasta el punto de no pensar con claridad.

Jamás han llegado más allá. Al, bueno, mismísimo acto de intimidad.

Harry conoce el apartamento de Draco; han tenido muchos almuerzos y cenas, por esa razón se sorprende cuando sus piernas chocan contra la cama del rubio.

El confort en su espalda le hace sentirse incomodo y temeroso.

—Harry…

El moreno enfoca sus ojos en él.

— ¿Tú has…?

Él mueve la cabeza —Nunca. Lo sabes.

Draco sonríe y lo besa lenta y profundamente acomodándose sobre él. La excitación es evidente y Harry se encuentra deseando estar con él.

Las manos, de ambos, recorren los cuerpos y la ropa poco a poco comienza a desaparecer.

Draco besa cada parte del cuerpo de su novio.

Harry está realmente muy excitado y vibrando con cada beso, caricia o mordida.

Su cuerpo se tensa y su espalda se arquea. Las veces anteriores lo había sentido, pero esta vez ocurre sin que lo pueda controlar.

Una brisa fría acaricia su piel.

_Ha ocurrido._

Todo se ha ido a la mismísima mierda.

Y desea llorar.

Agradece tanto estar con los ojos cerrados porque no sería capaz de mirar a Draco.

—Harry —la voz de Draco rompe el terrible silencio que se ha establecido.

La calidez y la seguridad de los brazos de su novio se alejan.

Y el moreno solo puede sentirse más y más solo. Tiene frío. Después de todo el calor del momento su cuerpo se ha reducido a hielo.

Se mueve. Se aleja también de él. Se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda, incapaz aún de mirarle.

Él no le toca. Él solo está ahí o eso supones.

Agarró la camisa que está más cercana colocándosela rápidamente. Se irá antes de que la humillación comience. No está para eso, ya no. Antes lo ha soportado, pero ahora es Draco y él sí que sabe humillar. Después de todo lo que han pasado sabe que le dolerán sus palabras.

Se levantó. Pies pesados, pasos trastabillados, tropezones que duelen y más cuando una mano delgada toma su muñeca deteniéndole.

— ¿Qué haces?

La pregunta pudo haber sido casual o muy inocente, pero para Harry fue como una patada en el estomago ¿Qué que hacia? ¿Acaso quería que se quedara para humillarle?

No quiere hablar. No ahora, quizás nunca. Es vergonzoso. Es por eso que evalúa donde dejó su varita, quizás deba aplicarle un Obliviate al igual que a las demás.

—Harry, ¿Qué te pasa?

Los puños se aprietan alrededor de algo que sostiene —Desde el regreso a Hogwarts no volví a ser el mismo. Yo… yo no pude estar a la altura de Ginny y de ninguna otra chica. Por eso, cuando tu y yo comenzamos a salir, pensé estúpidamente que… que todo cambiaria, pe-pero… no fue así.

—Potter, ¿Puedes ser más claro?

Los ojos verdes se encontraron los grises. Dolor mucho dolor había ahí —Es obvio no —señaló la cama—. Soy tan pésimo en la cama que termino antes de comenzar.

—Harry…

—Tengo que irme.

Harry se movió tan veloz como pudo buscando lo que le faltaba de ropa, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

—Hey —le detuvo tomándole la muñeca, pero tan solo recibió un manotazo—. Potter —Draco le agarró con fuerza.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero finalmente Draco lo giró para mirarlo.

Harry tenía la mirada baja y Draco notó que lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Si te vas a burlar o me humillaras hazlo ahora. De cualquier forma estoy acostumbrado a ello a-a…

—Harry….

Draco le levantó la barbilla.

Jamás había visto tanta tristeza en esa mirada verde.

—Solo se rápido —murmuró él—. Dímelo ahora para poder…

Pero Draco no le dejó terminar; le besó callando cualquier palabra, o tartamudeo. Harry le correspondió débilmente al principio, pero luego él beso fue tomando fuerza.

Se separaron un poco.

—Jamás podría burlarme de ti, Potter. ¡Dioses! No puedo creer que ya lo hayan hecho.

—Lo merezco… yo…

Él puso un dedo en sus labios —No lo mereces, claro que no. Harry eres genial y si ninguna de ellas vio eso antes es porque fueron unas idiotas. Llevamos meses saliendo, conociéndonos, y deseo ayudarte.

— ¿En serio?

Lo besó y sonrió —Sera interesante probar cosas nuevas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que muchas personas sufrían lo mismo que él. También se dio cuenta de que debió de haber tomado terapia psicológica antes.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Bien porque es genial encontrar un psicólogo que no sea homofóbico.

Harry sonrió. Sí, se había topado con un par de psicólogos complicados.

— ¿Crees que esto funcione?

Draco lo miró un momento y luego sonrió con picardía — ¿Bromeas? Claro que sí, este hombre nos ha dado a estudiar el Kamasutra completo.

—Draco no es el Kamasutra. Son solo egh… posiciones que nos, me ayudaran.

—Lo sé, Potter —le dijo golpeándole el hombro.

Harry y Draco guardaron silencio cuando un hombre de mediana edad entró.

Definitivamente le había encontrado nombre a su problema "Eyaculación precoz". Un estúpido problema que había deteriorado su relación con Ginny, pero gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja no le quería lo suficiente. Ella solo le había humillado y avergonzado, ella pudo haberle ayudado, pudo y no quiso, o no supo cómo hacerlo.

Con Draco todo fue distinto. Draco le ama y le ayudara a superar todo.

Le ayudara a sanar heridas en su orgullo.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Vamos?

—Claro.

Han pasado algunos meses desde que comenzaron a salir. Harry sabe que muy pronto deberá contarle a sus amigos que está saliendo con alguien, sabe que deberá soportar reproches y peleas, pero está dispuesto. Hoy por primera vez se siente bien y libre de culpas.

— ¿Comemos fuera o en mi apartamento?

No falta mucho para que se vallan a vivir juntos, pero Harry desea estar "bien" para poder hacerlo.

—En tu apartamento, creo que debemos comenzar a practicar.

Draco ríe y le besa.

Y Harry se encarga de profundizar el beso sin importarle que hubiese público.

Su corazón roto por fin encontró la persona que lo sanase.


End file.
